


Where You Go, I'll Follow

by orphan_account



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/F, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 01:42:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2449973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Andrea doesn't fall for Philip's charms and leaves Woodbury w/Michonne, which infuriates The Governor. Slight AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where You Go, I'll Follow

**Chapter 1: Welcome To Woodbury**

Michonne and Andrea are standing in front of the walls of the town of Woodbury, two men came out of the gate, one with an M3 shotgun, and the other man was carrying an AK-47 with a speed loader.

"Down on the ground, now!" the first man yelled at Andrea, Michonne didn't like this, she wanted to kill these guys and get away from there, but she didn't want Andrea to get caught in the crossfire. Michonne and Andrea dropped to their knees and raised their hands.

The men disarmed the two women and led them into Woodbury, "Who are you two?" the second man asked.

Michonne glanced at Andrea and kept her silence, "I'm Andrea." Andrea said. The second man turns to Michonne. "And what's your name?" Michonne didn't say anything, which angered the man. He points his shotgun at Michonne.

"Answer him or die right where you stand." the man growled.

"Michonne." the ebony woman hissed. "Take them to The Governor." the other man said.

"Right Martinez." the second guy replied.

The man led Andrea and Michonne to a large two-story house, he rang the doorbell **.**

"Yes, who is it?" "It's Shumper Governor, I have two strangers here to see you."

"Men or women?" The Governor asked, "Women sir." Shumper answered, Michonne instantly was on high alert.

 _'Why would this guy want to know our genders?'_ Michonne thought as she glanced at Andrea.

"Send them in, Shumper." The Governor said.

"Yes sir."

Shumper opens the door and lets Michonne and Andrea enter the apartment. Michonne could feel a strange presence about this room and it unnerved her.

"I don't like this place, Andrea." Michonne whispers.

"I hear you, Mich." Andrea replies just as a door opens and a tall, brunette man with a large caliber pistol on his left hip walked into the room, wearing a wide smile.

"Welcome to Woodbury ladies, my name is Philip Blake and I'm in charge here."

"I'm Andrea and this is Michonne, we're running low on food and supplies." Andrea explains.

"I see, that's a shame, well. seeing as we here in Woodbury have an abundant supply of resources I will gladly give you what you need -."

Just then the door bursts open and a little comes running in and hugs Phillip's waist.

"Daddy! Daddy!" little Penny Blake exclaimed happily as she tugged at his legs.

"Penny sweetheart, Daddy is busy now." Philip says sweetly as he kneels down in front of his daughter.

Andrea and Michonne stare at Philip and Penny Blake, unaffected by the scene unfolding in front of them.

Just then a brunette woman came into the room.

"Penny, I told you not to come in here while your Daddy is working." the woman said sternly.

"Sorry Mommy." Penny said, walking out of the room with Sarah.

Once Penny and Sarah were gone, Philip turned back to Michonne and Andrea.

"Sorry about that, she gets a little hyper sometimes."

"We just need some rations, guns, ammo, and some fuel for our car." Michonne says, getting to the point.

"Done, but it's sunset and we don't open the gate after sunset." Philip says.

"We want our weapons back, Mr. Blake." Andrea says.

"You'll get them back in the morning." he says, but Michonne cuts him off by grabbing Philip's throat.

"We want our weapons...now." Michonne hissed.

"O-OK." The Governor choked out before Michonne released him.

Philip calls Martinez and Shumper into the room and haves them bring Andrea and Michonne's weapons to them.

"You ladies might want to come to the arena for the fights tonight." Philip says.

"Fights, what fights?" Andrea asks.

"It's how we blow off steam around here, the two of you will be my guests."

Philip, Andrea, Michonne, Shumper, and Martinez leave the apartment and head to the arena, Andrea sees several small children going in the same direction towards the arena.

"Are these fights really something that a child should be watching?" the blonde asked The Governor.

"Why not?" he answers, Michonne stops, which in turn makes Andrea stop in her tracks too.

"Children should be protected from the brutality of this world." Michonne said, her voice laced with venom.

"We're not going anywhere with you and your goons, come on Andrea, we're getting out of here."

**Chapter 2: The Arena**

Philip leads Michonne and Andrea to the arena, flanked by Martinez and Shumper.

"You'll get the supplies I promised you _if_ you beat my two best female fighters and survive the Biters." Philip says as Martinez opens the cage.

Philip turns to the crowd that was gathered in the bleachers.

"Good people of Woodbury, we have two visitors here that have asked me for some provisions and in return I offered them sanctuary and a place in our community, but they turned my offer down." The crowd booed Michonne and Andrea.

"These people are psychos." Andrea whispers.

"Sure are." Michonne agrees. Sarah and Penny are in the bleachers sitting next to Alice Barker and Lilly Caul, she hated when Philip did this to people who didn't play along with his Mayberry façade, Andrea and Michonne were probably good people and Sarah didn't want anyone to die that didn't have to.

A few moments later a pair of women armed with axes stepped into the cage.

"People of Woodbury, your champions, Daisy Winston and Monica Black!" Philip yelled into his microphone.

Andrea and Michonne are unimpressed with the two women standing across from them, Lilly, Alice, and Sarah watch on, silently praying for Michonne and Andrea's safety.

Michonne draws her sword and Andrea pulls her hunting knife, Monica Black stared Andrea down.

"Begin." Philip says, signaling the start of combat.

 


End file.
